If You Love me, Try and Find me
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Amy's gone missing.  How is Sonic going to cope?  Does he feel something for her?  Updated often.
1. Chapter 1: She's gone

My first story being published here…I've written them but never really had anywhere to put them. So, here it goes. Expect updates often and don't forget to review.

~? POV

Finally, I was alone.

My friends had been bombarding me with apologies, tears, and anything else someone would say if they knew a guy who just had the love of his life run away. But well…I guess that's my fault. Let's just start with, I hurt her a lot.

She loved me, she truly did, and I treated her like crap. Well, that was a little bit of an understatement, yet a little harsh at the same time. Why? Well I did save her life countless times…And it's not like I hated her. Oh gosh, opposite of hate…wait what am I saying? Am I saying that I love her?- No. I don't LOVE her. Well she was a friend, and she was cute and sweet and-

Who am I kidding.

So much for trying to relax while I was away from the rest of them. I was more of working myself up even more. I just wish that things had gone differently, wish that I could have been nicer to her while she was here…

I guess I just have to find things to take my mind off it…well there's always my number one hobby, which helped to take my mind off anything.

And that hobby was just another one of the reasons that she left…well not the hobby itself, but some of the time, why I did it.

I guess…I really was awful to her. Awful to the one that I loved the most.

Ugh I said it again. Love. Damn word.

Right now…I guess I'll look around the bleak room. Her old room, before she left.

She took most of her stuff with her that she needed, but left behind things that I guess would get in the way. I picked up a picture of us that was next to her bed. Her hugging me, and me laughing at her. The picture made me smile, but only a moment, as the next moment that smile was replaced by a solitary tear.

God…I was gonna miss her…

Heh…maybe if I had stopped being so damn shy and just told her how much I loved her…ugh its cursed. Love is cursed, and I, Sonic the hedgehog, love Amy Rose.

~? POV

We all watched as Sonic got away from us. None of us dared to follow though, knowing just how upset he would be. I looked around the room. Everyone was upset, even Shadow. And the only times when Shadow was sad was usually when he was thinking of Maria.

Everyone was whispering quietly to another person, as if telling a secret they were afraid someone would hear. But no one really cared to listen to other people's conversations right now…they were only focusing on their own.

Suddenly , to our surprise, the door opened. But besides Amy, who was missing? As she walked in the door, only I was annoyed enough through my sadness to groan. Princess Sally Acorn. She looked around the room, and to everyone's surprise uttered, "I'm sorry for your loss." Then went to find Sonic. We would have warned her not to go and try to find him, but she wouldn't have listened to us anyway. She really could be stubborn sometimes.

Rouge walked over next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Usually, I would have fought this off, because Sonic would have laughed at me, but now I didn't care. I just wanted to be close to my friends, hug them, while we comfort each other. And I knew Rouge had suffered only a bit worse than Sonic, as her, Amy and Cream had made the perfect team. Cream was crying with Tails comforting her.

"I'm really gonna miss her Knuckie…" I put my attention to the female bat in front of me, and gave her a comforting hug, much to her surprise. "I'm gonna miss her too Rouge. " I immediately noticed her cringe, as I only called her by her first name when I wasn't feeling up to call her by the nickname I had developed for her, "bat girl". I know, it sounds rude, but she likes it when I call her that. Well, at least I think she does.

We suddenly heard racket from where Sally had gone to find Sonic. Sonic sounded really angered and upset, and Sally sounded distraught. What the hell was going on in there?...

~Sonic's POV

What the _hell_!

Okay, so suddenly, Sally barges into my room, gives me a sympathetic look and tells me she's sorry, and then just sits there in silence for a few minutes. I was kinda pissed she just walked in, but she wasn't being snobbish, so I didn't care.

But then, Sally looked me in the eye, and do you _know _what _she_ had the _nerve _to say to me? "Sonic…it's okay because now, we can love each other without her interfering." I was speechless, I was so angry she had the nerve to say that, but then Sally purred "and we'll finally be able to share a very special ritual together…"

That did it. Set me off. I got up, and I decked that chipmunk right in the face. I didn't care by this point. She insulted Amy after she ran away and I lost her, and I just couldn't control my temper.

"What the _hell_ Sally? What the f*** is your problem? I lost someone near and dear to me, and _you_ have the nerve to make her seem like a freaking _obstacle_ ? Don't talk to me, I never wanna see your face _**ever again!**_"

Sally just stared at me wide eyed, and began to walk away. I didn't care how much I upset her, she deserved to be upset. I found myself exhausted from the entire Sally encounter, and I fell to the ground, breaking down in tears. But I didn't care that the door was open and all my friends were watching.

Because honestly, I just want my Amy back.

So how did I do? I know I know, it's a little OOC to make Sonic curse, but that's why I put the censoring. But come on, I'd be mad too if that were me.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing you beneath the stars

A/N: Thanks to my lone reviewer, but I have ideas of my own for this story. Thanks for the review though! 3

If You Love me, Try and Find me

Chapter 2: Why I had to get away

~Amy's POV

The forest looked beautiful today. The birds were chirping, the grass green and the sky blue. I smiled to myself while taking it in, quickly frowning again remembering why I was here.

You see, call me an attention hog, but I didn't _actually_ want to run away. Of course I didn't want to! But this was a necessary thing…because I realized something. Something I should have known a long time ago but was too foolish to even consider it possible.

Sonic might not actually love me, or even like me like that.

So I made a decision. If I ran away, and he did love me, he'd come and find me, and then we'd be happy. If I ran away and he didn't love me, he wouldn't find me, and I'd move on in life without him. I'd learn eventually not to need him, but I truly did love him, and was hoping, hoping oh so much that he would come to find me.

So, that's where I am right now. The middle of a forest on the other side of Mobius, just wandering endlessly, pondering whether my hero will save me or not. I really think Sonic loves me…so I don't think that I'll end up having to ditch all my friends.

And trust me, ditching them was probably one of the last things that I wanted to do.

Call me selfish, call me whatever you want, but I know if he doesn't love me, it'll be for the best that I'm gone. I wouldn't want to go through the pain of knowing he loves someone else every time I saw his face. For all I know, him and Sally are some sort of item.

I sat on the grass, alone and with my thoughts.

I walked into the mini tent/cabin I had built out of fallen branches. Nothing impressive, but pretty decent if I must say so myself. Finding the food that I had brought with me, I started a fire, cooking the frozen vegetable bag over the fire. My mouth was watering, I was starving. I even cooked the chicken cutlets I had brought.

I sigh; then dig into the freshly cooked meal. I smiled at how good it tasted to my mouth, and soon was finished with every single morsel of food that I had made. I tidied up my little camp, then headed to my tent to sleep in my air mattress that I had brought. I sunk into it, bouncing myself a little bit.

I wonder how everyone back home was feeling right now. Sad? Cream and Rouge would be…that's for sure. But what about Sonic? Was he smiling because he had finally gotten me out of his hair? Or was he upset and really missing me?

I was really hoping he was missing me, because god knows I miss him. Even though I ran away knowing this would happen, I missed him with every ounce of my being. Sonic was my home, my heart and soul, and without him, I felt lost, unprotected.

But well, the good thing is, I can relax now. I don't have to watch Sonic fight Eggman, and have the constant worry in my mind that something bad was going to happen to him.

But…what if something bad were to happen to him while I was gone?

_Don't think like that Amy, he's Sonic_

I know but…I can't help but worry

_You need to relax a bit, find something fun to do_

I sighed; I really knew when I was bored when I was talking to myself. But I would find something to do. Tommorow, when I woke up. Tommorow, a new day, where anything can happen…

Sonic sighed. There was no way he could sleep when Amy was missing like this. The girl who took over his heart, who made his heart beat fast, and his legs shake.

Almost like a kryptonite, a weakness, except it wasn't a bad feeling. It was actually…_exciting. _The feeling of love…it made him want to kick his legs faster than ever, and take off into the sky, flying like he had all 7 chaos emeralds.

But right now, all he felt was heartache, weakness. But what could he do?

He definitely knew Sally was NOT an option. Sally was the last thing he wanted, which was to replace Amy. There was only one person who would ever make him feel the way he did, make him so happy, and made him actually consider tying himself to anything. The only thing that kept him awake at night, thinking of her. He always thought of her, whatever time of day it was, whatever, whenever. Even if he was fighting Eggman, the beautiful rosette hedgehog was always on his mind.

Sonic noticed some stray tears beginning to stain his pillow. He never usually cried…and it was true, only Amy, or someone close to him could make him like this. Tails, Knuckles, they could probably also make him cry if they were to pass or run away…

Running away…

That's what Sonic always did to Amy, and now she was doing it to him. He didn't blame her, he deserved it. Amy threw her entire heart at Sonic, and he treated her awfully.

More tears now found their way to Sonic's pillow, as he let all of his feelings out. His tears spilling over, forming puddles on his saturated pillow, he never knew a person could cry like this.

It hit him. Like a pile of bricks, just then.

He had seen all the times Amy cried when he ran, is this really how he made her feel so often? No wonder she ran away from him…she probably didn't know how much he loved her. Because he never told her. Because he himself never took the time to realize just what those feelings were. He tricked himself into thinking that feeling was sheer annoyance, and just recently, too little too late, realized they were love.

Sonic slammed his fist down on his pillow, spraying some of the soaked up tears out of it. "Dammit…"

"I wonder where she is right now…how she's feeling…if she misses me…"

He rolled over on his pillow, thoughts of her cold and alone being hurt and mugged. Sonic shuddered, and found himself wanting to take a run.

As he ran, his feelings were close behind him. He tried and tried to outrun them, but they stuck to him like chewed gum on his precious sneakers. But it seemed unlike those times, he couldn't just shake these off. And he didn't want to. He didn't want to forget Amy. He wanted her to come back and give him one of her signature glomps. He wanted her to cover him in kisses, so he could surprise her and kiss her sweet lips…

Sonic looked up to the stars, and realized something.

"Maybe…wherever she is, she's thinking of me, looking at the stars."

Amy couldn't sleep.

Sonic was all that was filling her mind at the moment, and she couldn't help it. Sonic was her own true love, and she was waiting for him to find her and give her a hug and a kiss and tell her he loved her…

She looked up to the stars, smiling at how bright they were. Bright, excited, they reminded her of his glowing emerald eyes. And the trees reminded her of how green they were. Whether Sonic knew it or not, his eyes displayed his every emotion, his annoyance, his worry, his happiness, everything. They also showed how bright and caring of a person he was. One look into his eyes, and it could make Amy smile.

"Maybe Sonic's somewhere…watching the same stars I'm watching. Thinking of me."

"Missing me."

"I gotta find her."

I like this chapter 3 Please don't forget to review! Anyone who does gets cookies!


	3. Chapter 3: I Promise, Amy Rose

A/N: I found another review on my email, so I look, and while I was reading the email, ANOTHER comes in! ;w; Thank you all so much, I'm just glad you enjoy. X3 So you all inspired me to update again. *throws cookies everywhere*

Chapter 3: I Promise, Amy Rose

Sonic found himself running through the terrain, looking for his dear lost fragile rose. He promised himself this: no sleep for him, until his darling rose was found.

His plan went something like this: during the day he'd fend off evil and protect his friends, or anyone who needed it for that matter. They needed him. But during the night, he'd search for his darling lost stalker. But he liked being stalked by her, and by this point, he himself realized if he had realized the feelings he felt for Amy before-

He probably would have been stalking her.

Yes, Sonic the hedgehog, a stalker for a young, beautiful maiden, whose rosy cheeks and fur matched her name.

Amy Rose…the most beautiful name he could think of. Nothing could compare to that. And it was her face and her name in his mind forcing his legs to pump faster and faster, searching harder and more thoroughly, knowing that he would find her, and finally make her his, now and forever.

And it wasn't hoping he'd find her, it was that he KNEW he'd find her.

"I don't get it…what's wrong with me?"

A young chipmunk stared into the mirror, pondering her looks, and wondering why the blue hedgehog wouldn't love her- the beautiful princess, who could give him everything he ever wanted, if he asked for anything, no matter how much she opposed it, Sally would give it to him.

But Sonic didn't seem to want her. But why would anyone not like her? That's what she didn't get. Sonic could be treated better with her than with _Amy._

Amy…

She had everything. She had Sonic's love, she was pretty, and more importantly-

He wanted _her_ and not Sally.

This drove the chipmunk out of her mind. She wanted to make the hedgehog inherit the throne, and she wanted to be with him, so that he could joke with her, and give her that smile that he always gave to _Amy._ But why couldn't he give it to her? She deserved it!

And what did Amy have that she didn't? What? Why on Mobius would Sonic want that mess of a pink stalker and not her? Sally didn't stalk him, she gave him space, and Sally offered him everything; gourmet chili dogs, people to make him chili dogs at anytime, her love, a throne, money, power, everything Amy didn't have to offer, except for love. Yes, the rosette girl did have a lot of love in her for him, but Sally had everything else to offer him!

So wouldn't the decision be obvious?

Yes it would, and Sonic would come around, Sally just knew it. And if he didn't she would make him come around. He would be hers, and he would forget all about Amy. He would forget everything about her, her eyes her smile, her name, her color. And all that would be on his mind was the beautiful Sally Acorn.

"Get father for me please Hilda?" Sally asked one of the maids, as the young woman quickly ran down the spiral staircase to fetch her father. Sally smiled. Her daddy would get her whatever she wanted, when she wanted it.

And she wanted Sonic, and she wanted him _now_.

Swimming down a river, the pink hedgehog smiled. Her jade eyes gleaming in the sun, sparkling, almost like the sparkle of a diamond. She had woken with much higher spirits, finding a nice cold river. Amy had brought a bathing suit with her, just in case, and she really was glad she did. Since well, she didn't exactly want to go skinny dipping.

As she floated down the serene river, she noticed several animals on her way down, and in her head was counting how many of each kind she had seen.

"Another bunny…squirrel…beaver…" Amy smiled at each of the animals, for she loved to see cute, happy animals enjoying nature. But suddenly, her thoughts were diverted to Sonic again.

Even the blue ocean would be jealous of Sonic's royal blue coat. Amy used to gaze at him, thinking about what color their children would be. Would they be blue like sonic? Pink like Amy? Or a mix of both of them, a purple?

Amy shook her head. "No! Don't think of him unless he comes looking for you…and if he doesn't I can move on!"

Amy smiled triumphantly to herself, whilst counting more animals along the way. "Bunny…blue hedgehog…wait…WHAT?" Amy perked up her head. "Sonic…?"

She was sure of it! Sonic had run by, maybe not looking for her and just on a run, but maybe he was! Thinking about it, Amy realized it must be night time on that side of Mobius. "Maybe…he was looking fro me…" she said with a giddy smile. It was the simple idea that Sonic loved her that got her so excited.

"And when he finds me and tells me he loves me and I can return to all my friends and we'll get married and have children..." Amy swooned into a fantasy of her and Sonic kissing and him asking her to marry her. Nothing out of the ordinary in that dream. She soon was out of the water, laying down flat on her back, in her little hut.

"I love you Sonic…"

He searched and searched and searched.

Still though, no sign of his love. Sonic was puzzled- where could she have gone?

Soon, he passed by a small river, and noticed a flamingo basking in the river. "Pretty flamingo…has Amy's color." Sonic quickly passed, as his fear of water was taking over. She had to be somewhere…

Sonic kept running, until he looked at his watch and saw that it was a bit past 8:00 AM. Meaning: time to get back before people worried.

As Sonic made his way back, there was only one thing on his mind.

"I'll find her tomorrow…I promise Amy Rose"

"He'll find me tomorrow…"

Enjoy! *throws cookies everywhere*


	4. Chapter 4: It's Complicated

A/N: No reviews for that last chapter…oh well. I'll keep writing anyway. On with the story!

She knew that he would come.

She just knew. And she also knew that finally, Sonic and her would be together…locking in a sweet embrace, kissing each other under the dim light of the stars, holding each other when troubles came, only thinking of protecting each other. They would always be together, Amy always told herself. Always together.

Forever.

She loved Sonic, she truly and honestly did. Or at least she thought she did to an extent. Well, what she would call it, since actually she was too young to judge whether or not she was actually in love, so she called it, a very strong attraction.

Yet, she knew it was much more than that…but she didn't know how to describe it with mere words. She really felt something…deeper with Sonic. Something she would never share with anyone else. No, it was a bond that was between only the two of them, something no one else would understand, as it was theirs and theirs only.

Sonic was her soul, the one who could understand what she was feeling whilst it be, sad, angry, happiness, sorrow, grief, regret.

And that's how she knew he would come for her and tell her his love for her.

Amy just had…almost what you'd call a "third sense" for Sonic. In some ways she could predict what Sonic was feeling- But of course not always. Sonic was unpredictable, a loose cannon some might say. But Amy didn't care, as that was one of the things she loved and hated about him. That he was as unpredictable as a slot machine. Win some, loose some, win a little, win the jackpot, you never knew whether you were going to walk out richer, or poorer.

And with Sonic, you never knew if he'd stick around to chat, or take off like a rocket.

Amy looked to the scenery before her eyes. A beautiful landscape, all naturally formed, trees of different varieties, some drooping with the weight of their fruit, and some bare with fat, green leaves. For some reason, the trees reminded her of Sonic…the trees with the fruit held one sole responsibility; to carry and nurture the fruit. And the trees would weigh down their branches with responsibility. And Sonic, weighing his own shoulders with the responsibility of the lives of the inhabitants of station square, stressing, not caring about his tired out limbs, but safely taking care of the citizens.

She sighed; why was he so difficult? He would never tell anyone his true feelings on many topics, to prevent someone from being frightened, putting them in danger, or anything. Sonic had gotten rid of his own feelings many times for the sake of others, and Amy noticed this, even though he himself didn't always see it. Sonic was probably the bravest person she did, and would ever know in her entire life.

Yet he was also one of the stupidest people she would ever know. Amy knew Sonic had to feel something for her, yet he just ran away from her again hiding his feelings. He had never given her a flat out answer when she told him countless times how much she liked him. One time she even asked, getting the response that of course he liked her, he liked all his friends. But she knew he understood the question. He just didn't want to give her a straight answer.

_Why do I have to have a HUGE crush on the most difficult guy in the universe?..._

Amy sighed to herself, this was going to get nowhere if she just sat here! Amy picked herself up off the ground, declaring to herself, "I'm gonna find him myself!" She knew that he might be pretty mad when they found each other, but she didn't care. She was going to set things straight for good; find out whether Sonic loved her, or didn't. Which would also have her decide her fate; running from her friends and her love, or staying with them and being with her love who would finally return those feelings.

Man, why did this have to be so hard for her to do?

Sonic couldn't just tell her his feelings regularly, she knew that. So maybe if he found her out in the forest alone, he would finally be so emotionally moved by finally finding her that he would scream out his love for her! And Amy could finally go home and be happy!

She felt herself let out a light squeal, and allowed herself to fall onto the soft grass on her back. She gazed into the sky, every cloud looking like Sonic, and hearts.

Man, did she love that hedgehog or what?

So much…maybe even too much for her own good. It was odd to think of it like that; She could love him too much? No, for her, she could never love him too much, as she loved him more and more as the days wore on, even when she wasn't near him, gazing into his emerald, captivating, loving, tender eyes…

She suddenly jerked her head up, pulled out of her trance. She had felt something, a large gust of wind. Her heart clenched as she thought of the possibilities. There could be someone, or something out there to hurt her. But what could it be? What the heck was trying to get her? Or maybe, something different. Yes maybe, it was Sonic, whooshing by looking for her. But why, why on Mobius, would Sonic be looking for her in the middle of the night? It had to be 2:00 AM on their side of Mobius.

Another whoosh, and a gust of azure wind. Amy was sure of it this time, as she called out; "Sonic?"

A blue figure stopped in front of her, the one person she had prayed that figure was the most, was standing in front of her, with a tender gaze.

"1:15" The distraught princess read from the clock. She had went to where Sonic's usual sleeping spot was- Tails' roof. But no, the azure speedster was nowhere around. Where could he be at this hour? Out for a run? In the middle of the night? It just seemed crazy to her.

Then again, Sonic was _Sonic_, unpredictable as ever.

_But…what if…_

No, the princess assured herself. He couldn't be out searching for that girl! Impossible, that Sonic harbored feelings for her…after all, he ran from her. But then she'd be denying the obvious fact that, she had recently told herself that Sonic did indeed love Amy…WAIT no…did she…what…how could…

She felt herself growing weary. Why did this have to happen to her of all people? Sally sighed; This wasn't going to be easy, but she needed to convince Sonic that Amy was selfish; for leaving him, for not giving any warnings, and for chasing him like a piece of meat!

And it was true, that she believed Amy truly didn't deserve Sonic. _She _herself deserved him. Sally knew that Sonic shouldn't be with anyone but her, not Amy not anyone.

But why did she get this unsettling feeling in her stomach? Why did this feel wrong to her? Almost like she was breaking a very strong bond…

But then again, the bond between Sonic and Amy, wasn't that a very strong bond the two of them had? And wouldn't it feel wrong if she herself were to break that bond?

Sonic was hers though! Sonic belonged to her, he should be with her, and he would be better off with her. Sonic would love her much more than he could ever love Amy, ever in a million years.

…Right?

But why was Sally feeling some strange sense of doubt? That Sonic _wouldn't_ want to be with her, and would rather Amy over her. Maybe she just bothered Sonic…But why would…

Sally remembered then. When Amy ran away and she went to talk to Sonic, even being gentle with him, he wanted nothing to do with the chipmunk. He simply threw her away, not wanting anything to do with her.

Simple. Sally realized it now.

Sonic the hedgehog was in love with Amy Rose. _Not_ her.

It hurt. It hurt her a lot to come to that conclusion. But maybe, perhaps it could change…maybe Sally could change his mind. And maybe Sonic actually did love her. Maybe she could make him love her.

Sally smiled to herself, and began singing under her breath.

"_I'm gonna make you love me…_

_Yes I will…_

_Oh yes I will…_

_I'm gonna make you love me_

_Yes I will…"_

Tails looked out the window. Late at night, no sign of Sonic anywhere. His guess? Sonic was out looking for Amy, anywhere he could. Tails had known for a long time that Sonic carried much affection for the pink hedgehog. And he also knew Sonic wasn't too sure of that affection…and didn't know what to think of it. Tails felt bad for Sonic; if he had realized his feelings earlier, this probably would have never happened.

But things happen sometimes…and Tails had a feeling he'd find her. Some kind of feeling in his heart told him that Sonic would be back with her, safely, giggling in his arms like she usually would. Amy was always so happy and full of spirit, everyone around her just _had _to love her.

Unless you were Sally Acorn.

Tails could easily see Sally's hatred for the girl, because of how she had captured Sonic's attention. Sally didn't like it when anyone were to talk to Sonic, even if he were rescuing a girl.

Tails never liked Sally, never did, never will. She was usually awful to all of them; bossing them around, trying to get her way. But perhaps it was the way she was raised; a princess. She couldn't help but be used to getting what she wanted, or bossing people around giving them orders. But sometimes, she was just cold to others around her.

Sally would often go through others like pawns to get what she wanted, and Tails did not like this one bit.

If Sonic ever got with Sally, Tails would slap him.

Sonic and Amy belonged together. Tails just _knew _it. He smiled to himself.

Sonic would return with her.

He knew it.

Sorry this is so late! I've been busy the past few days *_*

Hope you enjoyed though!


	5. Chapter 5: Because I Love you

Thank you all so much! :3 I love seeing new reviews on this story, and I thank you all for your kind words. ONWARDS with the story!

Chapter 5: Because I love you

~Amy's POV

I just stared at him…the gorgeous hedgehog standing in front of me. He gave me a gaze, I didn't know what to think of it though. Was he happy to see me, was he angry at me for running, or was he just…surprised? I really couldn't tell- I was too overjoyed at the sight of his face, yet his stunning eyes paralyzed me to the spot with my guilt.

We stared at each other for a while- as if one of us was mentally unwell. Sonic gave me a look- a pleading one. It reminded me of the one I wore so many times when chasing after my love. But no, I was probably just imagining it. He was probably angry at me- And Cream probably made him find me.

I just wish…I just wish that he actually came looking for me himself. But I didn't know that he didn't look for me…I was just pretty sure he didn't.

I decided I should speak up if he didn't. After all, he'd want to know my reasoning for running away, and I guess I'd tell him.

"Sonic…"

He looked up at me, his eyes surprised, as if he wasn't sure if I was an illusion or not. He almost looked overjoyed…but again, my romantic soul tended to see a lot without me actually seeing it.

"Listen…I'm sorry I ran away and worried everyone…but I just wanted to-"

I was amazed, as instead of saying something to me, he just ran up to me, embracing me tightly. He smiled at me, and hugged me tighter, pulling me closer to him. I felt my eyes widen. Sonic…hugged me? I was expecting him to yell at me…

I observed his facial expression- he looked…tender and loving…and grateful…

This was odd- I'd never experienced something like this with Sonic…my heart pounded at the speed of light, faster than Sonic could ever run. I was amazed at the feeling of bliss that this gave me, just being locked in an embrace with him. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, returning the tender hug.

~Sonic's POV

I saw Amy…and my god…I honestly don't know what to say. Part of me wanted to scold her for running from me, but the other part just wanted to embrace her, and tell her she'd better never leave me…like she promised.

She looked more beautiful every time I saw her…her beautiful eyes glistened upon seeing me, and it made my day. Instantly, anger towards her vanished.

She started to speak, gently, innocently saying my name. Her voice sounded guilty, and questioning. Was she guilty she ran away?

Amy began to speak more, and I, not paying attention to the words themselves, but how lovely her voice sounded, and the beauty that was Amy Rose.

She sounded upset, and I just couldn't control myself any longer…I dashed over to the beautiful girl and wrapped her in a tight, warm embrace.

Damn, I loved this girl! I freaking _love _this girl. She seemed surprised at this, and that made me smile. I had made Amy feel better just by hugging her. Slowly, gently, I felt her arms strongly secure themselves around me. I didn't want to ever let her go.

"Amy…" I heard myself whisper. I wanted the girl so badly. I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, make her laugh and smile…

Amy looked up to me, smiling widely. "I'm…sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

_Huh…?_

_She ran away from everyone, remember Sonic?_

_Oh right…_

"Don't worry about it Ames…as long as we have you back now…"

Amy's eyes perked up at me. She seemed to be surprised by the concern in my voice- but what she was really eying, was my eyes.

Amy was an interesting girl- and I always noticed her getting lost in my eyes…but I could just as easily get lost in hers. I just never let myself before. But now, for the first time in my life…

I let myself get lost in the beauty of this gorgeous young woman. Yes, not a girl, but an astounding young woman. Full of energy, love, hope, patience, and sweetness…

Yeah, I loved everything about this girl! Even though she wasn't perfect, that's what made me love her even more. I felt myself smiling at her. But- she had a look on her face. It didn't look happy- in fact she looked quite furious.

"I _don't _get it!" I jumped back to life. She was yelling at me? But why?

"How…_How_ on _Earth_ can you just let me off the hook so _easily?"_ I just blinked for a moment. Trying not to think about how cute she was when she was angry, I replied to her.

"Because I've been treating you like crap for too long…"

She seemed not to expect this, as her peach muzzle turned a hue of pink, and I felt my own muzzle growing heat onto it.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ames. I truly am. I mean, I used to run from you, not even giving you the time of the day…and I feel so bad…but now…but now…"

_SAY IT!_

"I just can't believe I treated one of my friends that way…and we all miss you Amy…I've been looking for ya every night."

_Nice job Sonic…calling her a friend._

Amy still didn't seem to notice that as she was beaming up at me. "You mean…you won't run from me?" I smiled at the girl; was she always this cute when she was excited? I nodded to her as she gave me a big hug.

"Now please Amy…come home…"

"As long as you're with me Sonic, I'll follow. And…remember your promise?"

I smiled widely at that. Remembering the day where the mist was sparkling, but nothing compared to the sparkling of her eyes when I handed her the lavender rose, and told her I'd never leave her. This beautiful girl deserved more than that but…I just couldn't work up the nerve to tell her I love her right now.

So Amy…let's go home. Together.

_I'll take you home where you belong…and for your own sake I won't tell you yet…it could be far too dangerous, and I don't want to hurt you._

_Because Amy Rose…I love you_

:3 Ahh you all thought this was going to be the confession chapter, right? Well, sorry but I still got more of a story. X3 Amy running away actually wasn't the main plot of the story, it was just something to make Sonic begin to realize his feelings. Sonic has no clue how to confess to a girl!

See you guys next time and thanks for all the kind reviews! :3

ALSO! I just realized, my page breaks aren't working…X.X Can someone help me?


	6. Chapter 6: Let's be Friends

So happy with all the reviews for this, and my other story~ 8D

ONTO ZEE NEXT CHAPTER *throws cookies everywhere*

…

"Are…are you sure they won't be mad Sonic?"

"I'm sure they'll just be glad you're safe." Sonic assured Amy, as they were running back to Station Square. Well, Sonic running, Amy in his arms.

"Besides Ames…everyone has been missing ya. They'll just be glad you're home safe and sound. I know _I _sure am." He smiled at her, making her melt. In her head, she was squealing- Sonic had just told her he had missed her and was glad she was safe! Maybe he did love her after all!

But she couldn't get so excited yet- she had to remember, anyone would miss a close friend if they ran away. But Sonic was looking everywhere for her! And, he had to love her…the way he hugged her…and…

"_AMY_!" It was the shout of Amy's best friend, Cream the rabbit. Cream glomped Amy like Amy would when chasing Sonic. Cream was crying onto Amy's chest, sobbing hard. The poor girl! She had no idea Cream would get this upset if she ran away.

"Don't you _ever _do that to us again!" Cream yelled, her voice still full of tears. "I'm just glad to see you're okay…" Cream sniffled out. Feeling awful, Amy gave Cream a hug. "I'm sorry Cream…I promise I won't ever do that again…"

After Cream, the others came to Amy, telling her either how stupid it was, how much they missed her, or to never do that again. Amy hugged each and every one of them, even Shadow and Knuckles. Wait…Shadow? He had missed Amy too? She was amazed as she gave the black hedgehog a hesitant hug.

"Don't scare us like that Rose" Shadow then smiled at her, patted her head, and chaos controlled away. Amy smiled- Shadow did have some care bear-esc qualities to him. She giggled at the thought of Shadow's face on a cute cuddly bear's body.

The next thing anyone knew, Sally Acorn had walked into the room. She gave one glance toward Amy, and immediately frowned. Sonic had found the little runaway huh? Sally sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. This mere girl didn't deserve to be acknowledged by her.

Sonic noticed Sally, and greeted her. "Hey Sal! Look, Amy's back!" He said with a smile, to which she returned a smile, a plastic smile, and said sarcastically, toxic covering her voice, "That's great!" Sonic was too wrapped up in Amy to notice the hate in her voice. So while Sonic hugged Amy, telling her it was amazing to have her back, Sally was fuming, and never felt so angry.

Why did Sonic have to find her? They could have easily lived without her! Did he really have to look for her? Her running away said enough of how selfish she was.

_But aren't you acting selfish too?_

Sally snorted at hearing this voice in her head.

'As if, I'm being completely down to Earth here.'

_Yeah right you are, if you were, you'd care more about Sonic's happiness than having him for yourself._

'But I _do _care about his happiness, and I know that if he were with me, he'd be happier than he'd ever be with that pink brat!"

_And you're really so sure of that?_

Sally sighed; she was talking to herself. You really feel left out of a conversation when you argue with your conscience. She stood up, and walked directly over to Amy, past everyone else, as if they were lower than her.

"Amy." The rosette hedgehog looked up at Sally with kind forest green eyes. "Hey Sally! What is it?" Sally smiled, full of toxic however. This didn't go unnoticed by Amy- but she knew that the princess couldn't help it- after all, they both liked Sonic…

"Come with me please Amy, I just want to talk to you is all."

Amy smiled warmly at Sally. "Sure!" As the two walked off, Sonic couldn't help but get a sickeningly acidic feeling in his stomach…

….

"So what did you want to talk about?" The pink girl asked, with excited eyes, as if awaiting the answer and truthfully engaging the chipmunk in a conversation. "Sonic."

This was all Sally had to say to make Amy's heart sink. Amy already knew what most of the conversation was going to be about. _Stay away from my Sonic! Stop trying he already doesn't like you!_

Sally actually smiled for a moment- a genuine smile, then her face fell a little.

"Listen…I'm…really sorry for how awful I've been to you in the past…" Sally actually looked ashamed as she hung her head a little. Sally was surprised at herself- this isn't what she meant to talk about, but it was coming from her heart.

"I realized- he was never my property, and well…Amy it looks like you won." Amy shot up her head surprised. She had won? And Sally was being _nice _to her?

"Yeah…you see…when you left, he kept crying…and he…I could just tell he really loves you…and he searched for you all night…he didn't sleep…" Amy looked surprised at this- she didn't know Sonic would do so much just to find her.

"Sally…it's okay really! I was the same way!" Amy smiled at the chipmunk, then walked over to her, and gave her a shaky hug. "Can…do you think we can be friends Sally?"

The chipmunk smiled warmly. A…friend? Sally had never had any real friends before…they usually never even liked her and just wanted to be seen next to the princess of knothole.

"I would like that Amy…very much" Amy smiled brightly, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Could things be better right now?

The two of them walked out of the room, both smiling, as they sat down, Amy next to Sonic, and Sally walked out the door, and told Amy to stay in touch. Amy smiled at her and nodded.

Once the door shut, everyone looked to Amy in shock- what the heck had just happened?

"Amy." Knuckles was first to speak up. "What were you and her doing in there?"

Amy smiled and shrugged. "Just talking…we came to a compromise." Amy smiled warmly at the group, whom were amazed at how Amy's happiness could rub off on other people like that- she truly was an amazing girl. Sonic smiled at that- how Amy had handled that entire situation with Sally.

Sonic knew Amy was something special…but wow…_wow…_even wow was an understatement.

"Hey Ames…" He found himself saying, almost on sheer impulse.

"Yeah Sonic?" Amy smiled at the hedgehog, as he bashfully tilted his head to the side. "Ya see…I've been thinkin." Amy smiled wider and got closer to him. "Yeeeeeeees?"

Sonic began to blush a little bit, forgetting all his friends were watching. "How would ya like to…ya know…with me…go on…" Amy giggled as he continued, "well those things…go on one…me with…with me…me and you…on a date…would you go on a date with me?" He finally spit out. Youch, that was hard.

Amy smiled widely, and kissed his cheek. "I'd _love _to go on a date with you."

Sonic just smiled at the girl, as he kissed her small, button nose.

….

8D it's only a few minutes before midnight! And I still got my chapter for today in!

See you guys next time and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7: My Thornless Rose

Sorry about the slight delay!~

Onwards with the chapter! (This is gonna be a juicy one ;3)

….

He just didn't know how to do it.

Now of all times, Sonic was dying, _dying _to tell her. He just wanted Amy to know how much he cared so he could cradle her and kiss her and…

And he just wanted her to know how loved she was! And he wanted to feel her love back…

But really, he just couldn't find the most romantic way possible to confess his undying love to her…Okay so maybe "undying love" seems a little extreme.

Whatever it was though, it really was strong, and he wanted to be with her right now…to give her the love she's been deserving and waiting for a long time.

He sighed; this was a lot harder than it looked, and it looked pretty hard. Sonic groaned, and buried his face in his hands, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Well…" He began, speaking to himself. "I could take her out to the beach…or maybe under the stars…" Sonic thought about it; under the stars he'd be scared that he wouldn't see Amy, and he'd do something stupid, like miss her lips when trying to kiss her. At the beach he was terrified of water and she loved swimming…

"I'VE GOT IT!" He shouted, to no one in particular again.

Planning it all out in his head, Sonic the hedgehog had finally concocted the most romantic date he could think of for Amy Rose…

…

"So Amy." Cream began, "I think Mr. Sonic likes you…"

Amy shrugged, and sighed, looking off into space. "I just don't know- Sonic makes it impossible for me to figure it out!" Amy groaned, and pulled her head off the table of the café they were at.

A waitress came by, a pretty bunny, whom Cream secretly wished she could like when she grew up. "And what would you young ladies like today?" Amy was first to speak up, "I'd like a slice of strawberry cake, with a cup of blueberry tea." The waiter smiled and nodded, then looked to Cream, who politely responded with, "I'll have a piece of cheesecake please, and a cup of green tea, please." The waitress nodded once more, scribbling the orders down in her little book, before telling them, "The food will be here shortly." The waitress smiled and walked away.

Amy looked to Cream, with a curious glance. "Why were you looking so intently at that waitress?" Cream flushed slightly, responding with a polite, "nothing." Amy frowned, "I know it's something Cream, so don't even bother trying to tell me it's nothing. Cream sighed, rolled her eyes, and explained to Amy how she always admired that waitress's looks. Amy smiled at her and giggled. "She was really pretty…I hope I'll be pretty like that too…in a hedgehog way of course." Amy giggled.

Cream looked up to Amy, whispering, "Amy…you're already really pretty." Amy looked down at the girl and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Cream…And I'll have you know you're a beautiful little girl too."

The two friends smiled warmly at each other, as if they didn't need to speak, but only exchange glances.

"So Cream…I have the feeling those looks of yours are attracting a certain fox…" Cream flushed a deep red, before responding with an embarrassed, "_Ammmmyyy_…"

Amy giggled again, as their food was now ready. The server smiled at them, and told them they seemed like very nice girls, and asked what they were up to. It turns out Amy and the girl got along very well, and she even sat down next to the girls, chatting with them. Amy, being Sonic's number one fan, and "girlfriend" ("I will be soon!" Amy had said to Cream) she was well known. The server was just a regular 17 year old bunny, and it turns out Creams mom knew her. They had a friendly chat.

"Talk to us again sometime!" Amy smiled before they left. "We'll talk to you next time we come here." Cream followed up, smiling also. The server, named Felicia, waved at the two, and told them she would be eager to see them again.

Walking away, Amy smiled at Cream. "She was a very nice girl…" Cream nodded as a reply. Just as she was about to open her mouth and mention Sonic, a blue blur had stopped in front of Amy, startling the living daylights out of her. But before she had fallen to the ground, Sonic had caught her. "_Sonic! _ Don't go scaring me like that!" Amy yelled out, still in shock that the blue hero was here.

Sonic shied away a little, "I-I'll leave if this isn't a good time-""NO! I mean its fine I mean…stay please." Amy said, the last part almost a whisper. Sonic laughed, then looked to Cream. "Hey kiddo!" Sonic smiled at her, and then turned back to Amy. "Uhmm…so if you're not too busy…maybe at like…I dunno…2:30…if you're not busy…I was thinking we could go on a-""I'D LOVE TO!" Amy blurted quickly, before he could change his mind. She then smiled at him, and asked, "How should I dress?" Sonic gave the girl a quick, affectionate glance, then replied, "It's nothing fancy…but dress however you want." Sonic smiled at her, making her heart melt.

"So…pick you up at 2:30?" Amy looked up at him and nodded. "Sounds great!" As the blue blur ran far out of sight, Amy squealed, and Cream smiled widely. "See Amy! I told you!" Amy was just so happy, she went up to Cream and hugged her. "So Cream…it's 12:00 right now. Can we go shopping for some clothes for my date?"

Cream nodded at Amy, smiling at how excited the girl was. But she did have one thought in her head.

He'd better not screw this up.

…..

*At the Station Square Mall*

Amy and Cream were in their favorite clothing store, Kohl's. As the two friends continued to look through the clothing, Amy squealed when she saw an item. Cream ran over to see, and saw Amy holding a short, light green shiny dress, with black lace around the edges. Amy's eyes gleamed at it, and she went to try it on.

And if possible, the dress looked even _nicer _on her, than it did hanging up. Amy scanned for the price, finding it cost 60 dollars, but was on sale for 40. That was in her budget. Amy quickly folded the dress and put it into her shopping cart.

Cream was also looking for dresses, but was unsuccessful, and decided to help Amy. After much looking for other accessories, Amy was finally finished, and her outfit consisted of; The green and black dress, with black flats that sported a green bow on the toe of each, a black headband with a green rose on it, and some bracelets and rings. Amy had make-up at home- so she didn't need to worry about that.

At her house, Amy and Cream began to get to work to make her look perfect. First off, she got dressed in the outfit, so then they'd work with make-up. Stopping to glance in her pink mirror, Amy was pleased with how the outfit matched her eyes, and decided she'd need green eye shadow.

Cream gave her a thumbs-up at the outfit, and then the two were in Amy's bathroom, dolling her up. After applying the eye shadow, they then decided on some black mascara, a little bit of blush, to give her more of an innocent girly look, and some pink lip gloss.

Very pleased with her reflection, Amy then added a shiny silver necklace, a locket with a picture of her and Sonic in a silver heart. It had a small emerald in the middle of the heart, a shade that didn't match either of their eyes, but was a shade in between.

The time was 2:00, and Cream had already left. Amy was starting to get impatient, so she did various things around the house- even cleaned the whole house up!

As 2:15 came around, the doorbell rang. "Cooooming Sonic!" She said quickly, then opened the door a second later. Sure enough, the blue hedgehog was standing there, now an awestruck look on his face. He hadn't been expecting Amy to dress up this much! But he found he liked it…

"You're early." She said in a fake scolding tone, enjoying this very much. Sonic laughed and bashfully put his hand behind his head. "Yeah well…when ya got nothing to do…and your eager to do something…and then you find out your date looks _this _pretty…" Sonic winked at her, and she felt herself melt once more. This boy had too much control over her!

Sonic then took her hand, smiled, saying, "You ready to go?"

The pink hedgehog nodded, and next thing she knew, she was in his arms once more, going at super Sonic speeds. As the two hedgehogs approached a quiet park, Sonic stopped, only to have Amy gasp.

Sonic had brought her to an adorable little clearing, roses everywhere, but strangely, thorn-less roses. Sonic seemed to have read her mind, as he turned to her, mumbling, "I know they say every rose has a thorn..but since you were a rose without a thorn I figured you didn't deserve thorns…" He smiled at the cheesy sentence he had said, and fought off a fit of laughter that he even said that. But Amy just smiled at him brightly, her face beaming. Amy then noticed the cozy looking, two person swing.

Sonic was leading her to the swing, and sat down with her on it. The two swung wordlessly for a few minutes, until Amy wrapped her arms around him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hehe…" he uttered nervously, his face a deep shade of red.

Amy smiled at him and giggled, as he looked really flustered. Sonic then cleared his throat and looked at her tenderly.

"Hey Ames...I gotta tell you something."

Her heart skipped a beat, as she mumbled, "Shoot."

He gulped in nervously. _Here we go…_

"I…I don't know where to start. Well I guess I'll start from when you ran away. I was horrified. The gang saw me cry…I couldn't bear the thought of going on without you. I looked every day and night for you. God damn, I _missed _you Amy. I seriously missed you so much. And I realized what those feelings were in me…I realized I needed you more than I ever thought possible…"

He gulped once more, his heart fluttering like crazy. Amy was smiling ear to ear. "And…and…I love you Amy Rose…I'm sorry for running from you…" Sonic was now covered in Amy, who was hugging him tightly, as tight as she could. "OH I love you _too _you big _idiot!_ It's about time you told me!"

They both smiled as they were locked in a tight, warm, loving embrace. Amy now knew, she felt so complete, and that she needed Sonic so much…

Next thing they knew, their noses were touching, and before anyone could do anything, their lips had connected to each other, caressing gently, softly, _lovingly._

His lips were showering hers in love, his lips softly rubbing hers. In pure ecstasy, she smiled at him, as they parted. Sonic held Amy in his strong arms, and vowed something to himself, something that he might have never thought he'd ever say in the past.

"I'm never gonna let you go Ames…"

…

Well…I think I'm gonna end this here…or maybe I'll continue. I'm not gonna put completed on it, because I don't know if I should continue or not. Review this chapter and tell me if you want me to continue this story!


End file.
